The can
by Misakixxusagi
Summary: Shinobu wants to try his new dishwasher while Miyagi is late coming home... Miki is included in this ONESHOT!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica, but I do own Miki and Ichiro**

**Author's notes: 3rd person, focus on Shinobu's side. It's only another random oneshot, hope you guys like it! :D **

_Miyagi is late again_, Shinobu acknowledges as he checks their apartment door again today. He keeps expecting Miyagi to pop in and call out, "Shino-buuuuu-chinnn~! 3" in his obnoxious voice when he's trying to soothe Shinobu's wild temper. But of course, Shinobu looks at the door impatiently over again until he's drowned in his own disappointment, which is what usually happens. But today he decided to do the house chores. Although Miyagi told him he doesn't have to help out that much, Shinobu is bored today and all his papers for his college classes are done.

Shinobu plans to wash the dishes in their new dishwasher. With an overly excited face, he walks into the kitchen and spots the shiny black dishwasher. _First_, he thinks, _gather the dishes_. After step one is finished, he's oddly upset at the small amount of dirty dishes. A normal person would be happy at the less amount of work they have to do - Shinobu is not a normal person. He feels like he needs more than 2 dirty plates, 2 somewhat dirty glasses, and 2 dirty spoons. Not that Miyagi owns that many plates, glasses, and spoons in the first place, but Shinobu feels like he needs more things to clean.

_Ah, maybe I should call friends over_, he thinks brightly.

At 6:30pm he invites his two close friends Miki and Ichiro. When they came over, he then realized he hadn't made anything to eat.

"Seriously?" Ichiro glares and his stomach growls at the same time. "I came here because I was expecting meat."

Miki laughs at the sound of Ichiro's roaring belly. "Don't worry, Shin-chan, I'll order pizza... and call more people, if that's okay with you?"

Shinobu only saw piles of plates in his head as he agreed.

* * *

It has merely been five minutes since Miki invited people and there are already five new college students in Miyagi and Shinobu's apartment. Most of them were conversing with each other, some were watching television, blasting the volume to an annoying high, and a one couple starting to make out in the corner of the room. Miki made sure Shinobu knew all of them, thankfully, so it wasn't completely a strange group of people.

"Oi, don't you think this is a little too much?" Shinobu pokes Miki on the chest with his elbow.

"Nah, I could call more...," Miki grins, "but I know you would hate me if I trash your place."

Pizza had already come and after plates ran out, people just ate standing up, with no plate, hovering around as they ate. All the glasses were used to the point that Shinobu had to wash them instantly just so other people could re-use someone else's glass. Some got impatient and started to drink straight from the two litters. It was now 8:46pm. Too dark and cold outside to buy anything at the convenient store.

"WA-wait, I'll get you bowls," Shinobu suggests, getting out soup bowls from a cabinet.

And that's when people began to spill drinks - they drank from bowls like drunkards, spilling droplets here and there, sometimes even leading a trail of droplets without knowing it.

"Why do they seem so uncoordinated?" Shinobu finally asks Miki after a while of observing the ditzy kids.

"Ehehehe," Miki looks away nervously.

Shinobu raises his eyebrows, half annoyed at this moment and half curious.

"Oi, tell me, why can't they walk straight?!"

"Shin-chan, really? You're so smart but you can't figure out that they're drunk?" Miki questions Shinobu, amazed at his clueless friend.

"Drunk! Who brought alcohol?" He glares at his friend.

Drinking was one thing, he didn't care, but drinking and spilling it around in Miyagi Yoh's apartment was unforgivable.

Shinobu calls out to his friends, telling them that the party is over, since it was now 9:42pm. Some of them giggled in reply and just waved at him, while chatting about random things on their minds. Others began ranting loudly and complained at the loud T.V. After two irritating minutes of trying to inform his friends to leave, Shinobu gave up and stood up on his living room table.

"OOIIIII! LEAVE NOWWWW PLU-LEASSSEEE!" He yelled, his voice over-powering the T.V.

Everyone stood there staring at him in silence. Then slowly and awkwardly they began to walk out, grumbling while doing so. Few people who were still somber said their thanks and appreciated the awesome party. The rest just left his apartment looking like zombies. Miki didn't leave, though, and neither did Ichiro.

After turning off the T.V., which he should've done while getting their attention but he didn't think about it, he turns to both of his friends.

"Why are you guys still here?" He asked in a normal voice and realized his throat was scratchy. He only had some soda, what, a couple of hours ago?

"Because I caused this mess and I should see it through," Miki says, getting a trash bag he found in Shinobu's drawers.

They both looked at Ichiro for his answer.

"Oh, me?" the dark haired boy realized seconds too late. "I'm just here because I see stars."

"Crap, not again," Miki says. "Sorry, Shin-chan, you're on your own tonight, this guy is super drunk." He apologizes and grabs the drunk Ichiro as he leaves.

Finally in utter silence, Shinobu gazes over the battlefield, taking in the silence as his energy.

"Ah, man," he scowls, ready to exercise.

* * *

Clean the table, check. Vacuum thoroughly, check. Water the plant, wait, what? He stops and looks at his list. _Ah, the plant Miyagi bought!_ He couldn't find it anywhere in the living room or in the kitchen. With slight panic, he walks into his room, as if someone got murdered there and he finds dirt all over his floor. He immediately gets a broom and pan and begins sweeping the sad dirt. He still doesn't see the leaves of that weird plant.

And then he spots it, right on his bed. He's offended and upset as he picks it up and places it in a vase with fresh water. Shinobu hopes that it'll stay alive long enough so he can make an excuse.

_I bumped into it as I was cleaning. Oh, why was that plant in a corner, Miyagi?! Ah, I was watering it and it randomly fell. That last was wasn't believable_, he thinks.

* * *

After many other chores, he still hasn't cleaned the dishes yet. He stares at the dishwasher with a straight face. He honestly didn't know how to open it. He tried pulling it open once, but that didn't work. He saw buttons and had enough sense not to press them. But the blonde didn't see the flat lever underneath the pulling bar.

He kept trying to pull the bar, leaning back like a kid. He glares at the dishwasher and walks away from it, annoyed.

"Stupid thing…," he mutters.

* * *

Nearing 11pm, Shinobu tries again. Since Miyagi clearly is taking his time at college, he walks into the kitchen and gives a cold stare to the dishwasher. At this point, he was honestly considering washing all the mess in the sink, until he noticed a little round curve under the pull bar.

"Oh, no, don't tell me," he says to himself as he pulls the lever out. Now he pulls the lever and the dishwasher opens naturally.

He gawks at it and tries not to hit the new machine.

* * *

When the blonde finishes putting the dishes in the machine, he pours liquid dishwater into the circle thingy he assumes you put it in. He tries to close the circle things, but it doesn't go in completely, so he leaves it slightly open. Shinobu hopes it doesn't make a difference.

As he goes to spray air freshener in the apartment, pleased that he managed to recover the apartment.

Shinobu goes to bed, completely exhausted and tired of waiting for Miyagi.

* * *

The blonde wakes up naturally on a Sunday morning, from his uninterrupted sleep. He gets up and gets dressed. He reaches the kitchen and notices Miyagi isn't around. When he walks into the kitchen, he looks a wet floor and small gloomy bubbles. Instead of cleaning it, he walks into Miyagi's room.

But it was too late, Miyagi was walking towards Shinobu.

"I-I didn't do that," Shinobu admits, feeling horrible he somehow broke the washing machine.

"Oh? The bubble fest last night? It's okay," Miyagi says, yawning.

"Bubbles?" Shinobu looks up_. So Miyagi only noticed that part_, Shinobu thinks. "So does the washing machine still work?"

Miyagi nods, flopping on the sofa. "Yeah, but you didn't close the soap case. Can you clean it?" He gives a gesture at the mess.

Shinobu nods, glad he didn't notice anything else. He wipes everything clean and takes the dishes out. In the end he still had to clean them in the sink. All his efforts wasted.

"Oh, and who drank all that beer?" Miyagi calls out.

"How'd you find out?" Shinobu blurts.

"A can on my bed. You got rid of all the evidence except for that one can on my bed," Miyagi laughs. Shinobu flinches when he hears it. _Was that a mean laugh or nice laugh?_ "I'm glad you're being social and all, but why was there a can on my bed?"

Shinobu looks away, embarrassed. He feels mortified.

Miyagi took the hint and came up beside Shinobu. "Oh, I'm sorry, my Shinobu-chin," he whispers. "I'm not upset over the can, I just don't want more cans."

Tears fell on Miyagi's arms that enveloped Shinobu.

"Shu-chin, I'm sorry," Miyagi says softly, "I'm fine with cans. You can have all the cans you want! Aw, don't cry, Shinobu-chin."

Shinobu looks up and frowns. "It's not just the can – I killed your plant."

"I hated that plant," Miyagi grins.

"Are you sure?" the blonde has teary grey eyes.

Miyagi nods and leans in for a gentle kiss.

* * *

Shinobu and Miyagi just finished love-making on the couch and as Shinobu shifts on top of Miyagi, he hears a crackle. They both look at each other, confused. And then they both get up to check for the sound.

"Stupid can," Shinobu glares as he crushes it while Miyagi just chuckles at the side.

**Author: I hope this story was good - it came out of a random idea and turned into something else. XD Thanks for reading and please comment! ^^ **


End file.
